Comunidad Central Discusión:Diseños y portadas
Wikia LMB Hola! La portada fue modificada hace un buen rato, faltaría el fondo. Qué imagen debo usar? Uso la misma textura que la de la página oficial? Saludos. -- 12:05 29 ago 2015 (UTC) :Si, que sea misma textura que el de la Pagina Oficial, la imagen que sea esta que viene en el enlace que pondre, http://cdn.foxsportsla.com/sites/foxsports-la/files/img/notes/news/620x465/Zocalo-LMB-250315.jpg, y aunque no lo puse en la solicitud, tambien puedes ayudarle con el logo, el que puse no me deja satisfecho. un saludo WADEMX777 (muro) 01:09 3 sep 2015 (UTC) ::Hilo:102679 WADEMX777 (muro) 18:22 10 sep 2015 (UTC) :::Pedi el Spotlight pero solamente falta terminar el diseño, Saludos y lamento la molestia. WMX7 (muro) 23:03 16 sep 2015 (UTC) ::Con textura me refería a una opción para reemplazar el fondo. Ahí subí un nuevo logo, te parece bien? Saludos. -- 12:24 10 oct 2015 (UTC) :::De hecho esta perfecto, anteriormente no entendi eso de las texturas, solo faltaria eso y estare completamente satisfacho, saludos. (escrito por Usuario:WMX7 el 10 oct 2015 a las 18:33h) Hola WMX7. La solicitud todavía no ha sido finalizada, porque en teoría pediste un nuevo fondo pero no se llegó a realizar. ¿Todavía estás interesado en el mismo, o la doy ya por finalizada? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:01 4 dic 2015 (UTC) ya no Cuban, ya dala por finalizada. WMX7 disc 17:20 4 dic 2015 (UTC) Colonización del Viejo Mundo :Aunque oficialmente no está finalizada, Espartan ya realizó todo el trabajo en las cuatro facetas. Rata911, ¿estás satisfecho con los resultados? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:17 4 dic 2015 (UTC) Bob Esponja Wiki Tengo algunas dudas de como podría reorganizar la portada. Te parece bien si acordamos un día en el chat y vemos como diseñar? Saludos. -- 13:52 10 oct 2015 (UTC) ::Am si claro, ahorita estoy en el chat de la wiki, y si no puedes hoy, estare el Sabado a las 3 pm, en cuanto a duda de organización me refiero a que, hay unas secciones mal organizadas, me gustaria que fuera algo mas separado y con lineas que separen, si, se que es raro pero siento que va a quedar bien. Saludos y gracias. Rikudo.rinnegan (Mi discusión) 16:54 14 oct 2015 (UTC) :::Hola Rikudo, ¿todavía estás interesado en el cambio de portada? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:20 4 dic 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola Rikudo, cerramos la solicitud por tener ya mucho tiempo. Si aún quieres realizar los cambios, te pedimos que realices una nueva solicitud. Gracias y disculpa las molestias. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 19:13 26 dic 2015 (UTC) Thailonk y Shifu wiki :(combinando solicitudes -- 16:05 10 oct 2015 (UTC)) ¿Podrías hacerme un fondo con ésta imagen? http://es.wikia-tys.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:A_Scrat.jpg es que no se cómo hacerlo Jacqueline Briggs (muro) 18:03 23 sep 2015 (UTC) ::La imagen que pedís para hacer un fondo es demasiado pequeña (los fondos que subo tienen un tamaño de 1570x880 píxeles). Con respecto a la portada, veo que estuviste haciendo modificaciones. Sigue en pie esa parte de la solicitud? Saludos. -- 16:08 10 oct 2015 (UTC) :::Jacqueline, ¿todavía estás interesada en el diseño? Giovi te preguntó por la portada, que modificaste, y también dijo que esa imagen no podía usarse como fondo. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:22 4 dic 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola Jacqueline, cerramos la solicitud por tener ya mucho tiempo. Si aún quieres realizar los cambios, te pedimos que realices una nueva solicitud. Gracias y disculpa las molestias. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 19:14 26 dic 2015 (UTC) Wiki Una Familia De Diez Hola Erick. Ya he creado una nueva plantilla para las secciones siguiendo tus indicaciones. Además, he corregido un poco la forma de presentarla y algunos enlaces puestos de forma errónea. Algunas de las secciones que pides ya están actualmente en la portada, y de todos modos las que pudieran faltar basta con usar la misma plantilla para incluirlas. ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda más concreta para la portada? ¿O la damos por finalizada? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:47 4 dic 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola Erick, cerramos la solicitud por tener ya mucho tiempo. Si aún quieres realizar los cambios, te pedimos que realices una nueva solicitud. Gracias y disculpa las molestias. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 19:15 26 dic 2015 (UTC) We Bare Bears Latino Wiki Hola Simmer. En cuanto al logo, ¿qué cambios o mejoras te gustaría respecto al actual? En cuanto a la portada, podemos hacer las mejoras que nos pidas, pero la imagen del panda está dentro de una galería deslizante (slider), sobre la cual no tenemos poder de modificación en su versión para móviles. En teoría, debería verse bien. Al margen de eso, ¿qué cambios concretos te gustaría tener en la portada respecto a la versión actual? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:55 4 dic 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola Simmer, cerramos la solicitud por tener ya mucho tiempo. Si aún quieres realizar los cambios, te pedimos que realices una nueva solicitud. Gracias y disculpa las molestias. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 19:16 26 dic 2015 (UTC) Wiki Videojuegos Lego Sobre la portada, ¿en qué mejora exacta estás pensando para darle un estilo Lego? Sobre el fondo no hay problema. Sobre lo último que comentas, no es algo que dependa del diseño, es una funcionalidad distinta llamada Hero Image. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:58 4 dic 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola ThePro, cerramos la solicitud por tener ya mucho tiempo. Si aún quieres realizar los cambios, te pedimos que realices una nueva solicitud. Gracias y disculpa las molestias. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 19:17 26 dic 2015 (UTC) Wikia FiebreAsia La administradora está inactiva durante hace más de un mes. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 13:05 4 dic 2015 (UTC) Nintendo LastChance Wiki El administrador está inactivo hace dos meses. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 13:06 4 dic 2015 (UTC) Geometry Dash Wiki Hola Zitro. ¿En qué tipo de fondo estás pensando concretamente? En cuanto a la portada, ¿qué cambios o mejoras deseas? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 13:07 4 dic 2015 (UTC) Estrategipedia Todo hecho. Te he dejado las plantillas vacías para que puedas poner el contenido que quieras. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:14 26 dic 2015 (UTC) Contract Wars :Se han realizado cambios en el diseño de la comunidad por vuestra parte desde que se realizó esta solicitud. Si aún te encuentras interesado en la solicitud, por favor, te pedimos que realices una solicitud nueva Fading Suns :Por lo que veo, el problema ya ha sido solucionado. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 23:30 30 dic 2015 (UTC) Wikia Mayoi Neko Overrun! Hecho, espero que te guste. No pude añadir a Takumi al fondo porque no hay imágenes que realmente sirvan de su personaje, así que he optado por una composición partida en dos que espero que te sirva :) ¡Saludos! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:19 6 dic 2015 (UTC) Fran Bow Wikia :El enlace que nos has proporcionado no es correcto, por favor, te pedimos que realices una nueva solicitud con el enlace correcto, pues la comunidad en cuestión tampoco se encuentra en tus comunidades favoritas.--[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 23:32 30 dic 2015 (UTC) Minecraft Pokect Edition Wikia Wiki X-Men ¡Hecho! Espero que te guste el diseño :) Cualquier cosa, aquí estoy. -- 19:51 1 ene 2016 (UTC) :Quedó precioso, yo no lo habría hecho mejor. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 07:11 4 ene 2016 (UTC) Queenpedia -- 23:34 1 ene 2016 (UTC) :Precioso también. Gracias de nuevo. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 07:11 4 ene 2016 (UTC) Wikia Frases de lengua de 2A de ESO La comunidad no cumple con los requisitos. -- 18:23 2 ene 2016 (UTC) wikia stick empires Hola Kirito, la comunidad no cumple los requisitos para la solicitud. -- 18:24 2 ene 2016 (UTC) marketing Hola Fatima, me temo que la comunidad no cumple los requisitos mínimos para la solicitud de un diseño. Por favor, asegúrate de que la Wikia cumpla los requisitos para realizar una solicitud. -- 18:27 2 ene 2016 (UTC) Wikia go princess pretty cure Leyendapedia Dragon Ball Wiki Fanon :Cancela la solicitud, la wiki fue cerrada y redirigida a la original por una decisión propia. Un saludo. Niko-Zero-Havik Neck (muro) 19:56 15 dic 2015 (UTC) wiki marvel universe cine marvel wiki Supernatural Wikia Wiki Anime Oc Hardware libre Jeff the killer Wiki Peppa Marvel Wiki Hecho, espero que te guste. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 23:37 30 dic 2015 (UTC) SagaSouls my little pony fans wikia My Little Pony fan lavor 22:29 1 ene 2016 (UTC)}} Zombies Fanon Wiki Zombies Fanon Wiki Wikia Payday Wikia Anime y Manga The Flash Eniclopedia Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki